Herobrine
Herobrine Thompson Persson (Hero, Brine, HB, Briney or HIM for short) Is a 29 Year Old Swedish entity who has the powers beyond a god and is the main character of his Creepypasta with the same name, he is a mysterious character in the game "Minecraft", He was born in Equestria on the 19th of November of 1988. History *2009: The Death Of A Brother In 2009 when Minecraft was in beta there was no respawning and Herobrine was Notch's test for a player, back then Herobrine was a lazy, cowardly, forgotten pony, he was abused by Notch, Applejack and his family and had to take the blame for a lot of things, he was ignored and didn't get the attention he wanted, he was left out on family holidays and nearly drowned in a pool thanks to AJ. A couple days later after Herobrine's 21st Birthday he and his brother Notch went into Minecraft for another test, both Notch and Herobrine split up to go their separate ways, from the audio in disc 11 he decided to make a tape of his mining, just as he started something was following him as he ran, he used a flint and steal to light his way until he came to a dead end, he was face to face with an Enderman until it decided to kill HB after being looked in the eyes, Notch took HB's body back to the barn where the entire family was devastated. *2010: The Creepypasta In the afterlife, He was in his Minecraft form and was somewhere else, an image of the Future Nether where he found the same Enderman who killed him, with all his rage he struck the Enderman with lightning and killed it within an instant, he had discovered his powers as he hovered high in the air and closed his eyes as his eyes turned from a bright blood red to his eyes turning pale white glowing like a light source and summond something that looked like a spawner, and vanished. After this, he found his first victim who pictured him as a cow until further realization that it was a "Player" until he had ran into the fog where Herobrine kept on appearing in a few livestreams, in one the screen went black and the viewers looked in horror as they saw Herobrine's face, his eyes were black and smaller Hyper Realistic eyes were rolling around in his sockets, underneath his face was a bunch of jumbled text, when decoded it turned into a statement. This is where Herobrine got his most popular nickname "HIM". People have tried to summon Herobrine, some succeeded and some didn't, Herobrine hadn't appeared for some people so he could make people believe he wasn't real so he could come into their worlds and surprise them, corrupting their game and killing them, one time when he killed someone he reached out of their monitor and brutally murdered them, when the police came the body was hung against the wall, his eyes were backwards leaving them pure white, he is still out their looking for players and people, Minecraft and Reality to murder as he is "Always Watching Them". Relationships *Israphel A few months after Israphel's Death Herobrine Possessed The Sands and revived Israphel and granted him the same powers that he possessed, Israphel took off too fast and didn't look back to see Herobrine. They finally had their encounter in 2011 in the end where Israphel was digging up end stone The White Eyed Man appeared infront of him, Israphel got scared and shot a bolt of lightning at the floor, Herobrine explained to Israphel that he was the one who revived him by possessing The Sands and offered him to join him on his quest to take over Minecraft, and the entire universe itself, Israphel thanked Herobrine and accepted the offer Herobrine gave to him, since that day they have been best friends ever since , he helped him grief and confuse players to taking them from the real world into the game to torture them and send multiple virus's to their computers to hide the evidence that they had been murdered by two Minecraft ghosts. *Sonic.exe/X Herobrine had stumbled into the bloody and gruesome looking Green Hill Zone where Exe rushed at him and gave him a blank stare, smiling at him, Herobrine explained that he has a similar personality and goals to accomplish, Sonic.exe wasent too sure but agreed as long as he got something out of it, and he did, he got the privilege to be the 2nd Creepypasta King but they had a couple of fights when they pissed eachover off and have been rivals ever since, but most of the time Pinkamena and Rainbow Factory Dash (RFD For Short) are able to settle the arguments that both the Ghost and the God had fuelled. *Pinkamena Pinkamena is Herobrine's loving, murderous wife and the mother of their three kids, Pinkamena had been chased by some police ponies and was cornered, Herobrine appeared and killed all of them and was able to save Pinkamena, he was very nice and polite to her giving her full permission to wonder through the kingdom, they confessed their love in a bathroom when Herobrine walked in to Pinkamena brushing her messy mane, after a nearly a year both of them got married and a month later they had a child called "White Death". During September of 2015 they had another kid named "RavenBrine" and in October of 2016 they had another kid named "Grim", Herobrine aged her up quickly with the purpose of looking after her younger siblings, Grim is also the most aggressive and cocky out of the three, but they have been a happy family ever since, currently with Herobrine's ageing powers White Death and RavenBrine are both 5 while Grim is at the age of 13. *Rainbow Factory Dash RFD was created with Sonic.exe's dark matter, she is co-owner of the Rainbow Factory with Herobrine being the true creator of the Rainbow Factory, creating it in 2012 out of his rage of seeing his previous family who he declared "No longer worthy of being called a family I can love..". Herobrine then created the Rainbow Factory by combining hundreds of iron blocks before they exploded creating a facility with controls already inside the rooms, Exe copied Rainbow Dash's very image and formed a body similar to Rainbow Dash, but her mane was a dark grey, in a test tube the body had been completed and was free to roam around the factory, since the day she was created she has become the 2nd CP Queen, Exe's Wife and mother of 3 kids. Severs And Players When Herobrine joins a multiplayer Minecraft server such as MCOrigins or Hypixel he glitches players out and no one can go near him, he wins every game he plays, Herobrine cannot be banned or kicked from a game, if one tries to do it Herobrine will corrupt their computer and crash their game. Herobrine has the power to give himself a nametag saying "Herobrine", this is why some people have made sightings of Herobrine seeing him with a gamertag since people know Herobrine has no gamertag, Herobrine does this to confuse players and make them believe he isn't real so he can surprise them. Interaction With Minecraft Herobrine shows a lot of characteristics of being a form of virus, such as manipulating game worlds, deleting threads and sending messages through the Minecraft Forums. Also hacking into Notch's email and Twitter to reply on his own existence. People have had multiple theories on who Herobrine is, one if these is that Herobrine is simply a figment of the users imagination. All users the user talked to, including Notch's email reply, could simply be the creation of the player's mind. This would also explain Notch's rejection of him, as showing the story is all in the user's head. Herobrine has the ability to run in Minecraft. This is indicated by the original source. The Brocraft stream portrays him as almost always stood up straight, with arms to his sides, watching the player. He is not seen to physically move within the Brocraft stream, but he moves location during the stream. Herobrine can swim, use minecarts, boats and Nether portals. Herobrine is able to build and destroy in Minecraft. The original image states the player found long 2×2 tunnels, small pyramids in the middle of the ocean and trees with no leaves. The full extent of Herobrine's building capacity is unknown, but the given examples indicate Herobrine has awareness of shape, and can differentiate materials from each other. Herobrine seems to solely target human players. He did not seem to interact with any other mobs nearby in the Brocraft stream, some of which were spiders and zombies. His relation to further mobs added since he is explained as being the leader of the hostile mobs. His interactions with other mobs is not mentioned in the original image. While there is a chicken present in the image, Herobrine does not seem interested in it at all, and is solely focused on the player. Herobrine has, on occasion, interacted with other mobs. He is sometimes able to take control of passive animals, and revive/spawn undead mobs. Herobrine seems able to drastically change his environments with no viable source of resources to do so. Most expansions to his abilities involves cobblestone placing, dungeon building, using redstone torches and setting traps. He exhibits all the symptoms of a Creative player in the game. Herobrine normally stalks the player, disappearing if approached. This is derived from his origins. He tries to ensnare the player in traps, presumably to steal their items. He waits for people to enter his dungeons, then either seals them inside, or teleports behind them, presumably killing them. Some players claim that he breaks the player's creations, and steals their items from chests. Attacks Herobrine has attacked Equestria multiple times since 2014 - Today, his main focus is the murder all the ponies who have grand power over equestria (Twilight, Celestia, etc) and turn Equestria into a hellish place where the weak ponies would remain his slaves for all eternity until he and the Creepypasta's were able to take over the world. Physical Description *Minecraft Form: Herobrine looks exactly like Steve but his clothes are a darker shade of blue and his skin is 8% darker and paler than Steve's, however his hair is the same brown colour, before his death his eyes were red but now the entirety of his eyes are completely White and glow everywhere he goes, his eyes act like a light source in the dark so he is able to go in the mines without having to take any torches with him, his shoes are grey and he normally wears purple socks underneath. He often has his head crooked or twitching, approaching him when he's like this you will be blinded with errors and glitches. *Pony Form Herobrine (Like the rest of The Apple Family) was originally an earth pony, but when he came back from the dead he turned into an Alicorn. In his pony form his body is the same 8% of dark pale blue, his mane is brown and his cutie mark is a pair of white eyes, his eyes are still like that as a pony. Personality Herobrine is an evil-minded, cold, patient, treacherous, smart, cunning, hurtful psychopath, which is partially hidden by his falsely friendliness and weird mischievous behavior, whose goals appears unclear at first, until he frostily reveals them. The one word to describe his personality is simply "Evil" which he is, he is rarely portrayed as what he actually is, Herobrine is officially a ghost on the Minecraft Wiki, he is mostly portrayed as a Minecraft Killer, he can occasionally turn into a virus in computers and send some to the user and shut down their computer, after that he deletes their Minecraft game to hide the evidence that he had came. Herobrine can often loose his sanity and go balls-to-the-walls insane, and go on a killing spree until his sanity is regained, sanity or none, he likes to draw on the walls with blood and kill people in the most brutal ways possible, such as hanging them, cutting out their insides, torturing them, pinning them to the walls or floor, etc. Herobrine will always be known as a demonic, emotionless entity who keeps on leading the monsters of Minecraft, hellbent on the genocide of all Minecraft players and complete domination of the Minecraft world who is relentless, going to any measure to accomplish his goals. Signs of Herobrine Signs of Herobrine being inside your Minecraft world include: *2x2 tunnels (Sometimes with redstone torches) *No leaves on trees *Pyramids of sand in water *Redstone Torches *Signs with messages on them *Random fires *TNT going off *Lightning *And more... Goofs Herobrine has a few goofs such as showing love to having a drink of coffee (His Favourite Drink). and can rarely derp all over the place walking around flailing his arms all over the place, and when hes extremely lazy he backs out of a fight until he decides to finish off the person who had originally challenged him, on his first date with Pinkamena he was extremely nervious and blushed A LOT, He also likes to pull pranks, one time using a lucky block at his castle on Exe's balcony he opened a lucky block only to have a block of bedrock with a sign saying "Well, There's Your Problem", aswell as that he also rarely smokes outside, much to Pinkamena's dislike. Weapons Herobrine normally uses a diamond pickaxe as his weapon of choice, there is a 25% chance Herobrine will use other Minecraft weapons aswell as some not from Minecraft such as Scythes. Creations *Mecha Brine The Mecha Brine Robot is a Massive Herobrine robot with controls inside the head, Eggman gave Herobrine blueprints for a Death Egg Robot Inspired Creation, it has some abilities such as missiles, flamethrowers and Anti Gravity feet. *Hyper Metal Pinkie Pie Hyper Metal Pinkie Pie (HMPP For Short) is a robot version of Pinkie Pie who is hellbent on destroying her, she obeys every word that Herobrine tells her to do. Theme Song "You Know My Name" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nT2eGlvn7i4 Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35DH_u3pPCU (00:26 - 00:37) Herobrine Quotes "My Name Is Herobrine" "Come Back And Play...." "Argh! I'll Come Back! "I Will Return!" "I'm Back..." "¡¡I'm The Spirit of Vengeance and Death!!" "I am the spirit of Minecraft. No one can touch me!" "Embrace your fear as you are enveloped by an eternal nightmare!" "Just wake UP!" "This Swede'll be the last contender" "Lets play a game!" "Hi (Insert Player Name)" "Hi Brother!" "See, I'm the type of guy you DON'T mess around with" "Even when you think you're alone, you feel like something is watching!" "I am beyond the game, and I will never leave!" "My time of recognition has arrived! You shall rue the day you ever tortured me like a helpless puppet. Ever since you kicked me out of your life, I was alone...powerless. But NOW...the day of reckoning has begun! Say goodbye to this miserable fragment of time you call your life, brother!" "Jeff I will make him shit, on the floor!!! Take him out" "So, you've made it this far?" "The mind is a fragile place, the mind can attract the nerving sensation of fear. A situation that will cause the person to feel swarms of emotions when you feel it too much....fear attracts me, I will lay my children to rest when I return, they have not seen me for so long, and if they fear me enough...they will attempt, and when they attempt, I will arrive, and when they are judged, the fear will return, and their fate will be in the hands of the one who made the rules" "Look into my eyes!" "Sanity? Worthless things like that, I never had them for as long as I can remember!" "Screw the Nether, I'm a creature of Hell, so don't test me" "I'm in here hacking all your laptops, looks like you wasted your firewall" "Take a look into my lifeless eyes..." "I will rip through the earth to the block where you stand!" Gallery hb.png|Herobrine in Minecraft the_ghost_in_the_stream.png|Herobrine haunting the stream sightingstream.png|Herobrine's sighting in the stream have_you_seen_the_herobrine.png herobrinegrassland.png first.png|The first ever sighting of Herobrine creepyforestbrine.png axe_weilding_herobrine.png|Herobrine holding a diamond axe lookatdatdance.png herobrine_in_red_bedrock_tunnel.png herobrine's_destruction.png the_herobrine_sign.png|The Herobrine Shrine Herobrine Pony 16.png|Herobrine as a pony Herobrine (Before 18-20 Years Old).png|Herobrine, before he died Filly Herobrine.png|Herobrine when he was a colt Baby Herobrine.png|Herobrine when he was a baby Newborn Herobrine.png|Newborn Herobrine Herobrine 21.png Herobrine In The Real World 4.png|Herobrine in the human world Herobrine Pony 13 redo.png|Herobrine wearing a scarf Herobrine With Hoodie.png|Herobrine wearing a hoodie Herobrine.exe has stopped working.png|Herobrine when he's "not working" herobrine_darkness.gif Herobrine's Cupcake clothes.png|Herobrine's "Cupcake Clothes" only_god_can_help_you_now_by_nightsgirl666-d5791y7.jpg|Only God Can Help You Now Trivia *Herobrine has appeared in many forms of fan-made media such as songs, mods, reviews and videos. *When asked about audio player implementation in the wiki, and limits of what could be uploaded, C418 replied to Herobrine claims relating to disc 11. He stated that he cannot say a lot about 11, but that it is not anything to do with Herobrine, secretly being a lie. *WatchMojo ranked Herobrine as #7 on their Top 10 Video Game Urban Legends list. *The reason for Notch denying Herobrine's existence is to hide Herobrine from the world, as he doesn't want his game to become a reality warping world for Herobrine to come into the spotlight in the real world, he also tells the Mojang employees that Herobrine doesn't exist in general. *Herobrine's dimension in Minecraft is completely black with the exception of the ground which is spiralling in shades of purple. *Many full-time believers of Herobrine dare to even say his name. *Herobrine's favourite movies are the Scream movies. *When Herobrine teleports he will disappear leaving ender particles behind him and will and reappear the same way. *Herobrine's block manipulation comes from the same power he uses to manipulate obsidian in MrFudgeMokeyz Annoying Villagers Series. Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta Category:Undead Category:Adults Category:Tragic